Curling irons are used today, which supply a manually rotated barrel which is electrically heated along its entire length, and utilizes a hair clip extending along the entire heated barrel, which is oscillated back and forth by the hand of the operator. One of the objections to the said presently used curling irons or devices is that the operator occasionally, unintentionally, touches the scalp of the patient with the heated barrel of the curling iron, which causes great discomfort. One of the objects of the present invention is to avoid such discomfort to the person whose hair is being curled.